chapter 2
by juliet vestroia
Summary: this is where Jack knows about Juliet since she was born. Thus, this will lead her to her real future that has been set by her own mother and the one who take care of her.


Chapter 2: 5 years before the Tragedy of Sabrie

5 years before the Tragedy of Sabrie, is when Juliet Bezarius is being born. Jack is the most person happy when Juliet is born. The reason is Juliet's mother is the only one person who loves Jack the most. She never abandons Jack as his other family members do.

"Jack, this is your cousin. Don't eat her, okay?"

"Aunty, I won't do that. She is so cute. What name you give her?"

"How about 'Juliet'?"

"Juliet? That is not different from my name. Why?"

"Because I love your name and I hope you will take care of her like she is your sister, okay?"

"Okay. But, does she will go somewhere else after this? Like you said before, you make a promise with Queen of Darkness and as a payment; you will give your daughter, right?"

"Yes. But, I also ask her the reason why she wants my child. She said, her husband, King of Darkness died and they don't have heir. Therefore, she said she will take care of Juliet properly and return her back after she died and Juliet be the Queen of Darkness. Moreover, Jack, I hope when Juliet returns from Darkness dimension, could you be with her? Always."

"I'm… I'm… not sure. I can't live here too long. Dad hates me"

"No, Jack. No one hates you. Everyone loves you. They just don't know how to show their love to you. But, you still have me, right?"

"Aunty, are you sure it is okay for me to be with you? Because I'm scary if dad asks you to go out from main house and leave me alone here."

"Of course not. I'm his sister. Why he need to ask me get out from this main house? There is my part in this property. The reason why I make contract with Queen of Darkness is to make sure that you will be the one who inherits my property in this house. Not your older brothers."

From that time, Jack becomes Juliet's babysitter. Jack takes care of everything Juliet's needs as if Juliet is his own sister. One day, Jack walks around and goes out from the main house. He looks at the mansion beside the main house. He sees someone behind the tree in that mansion and calls out for it.

"Hello, is somebody there?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm just passing through from this main house. I thought I just want to look around. Are you this mansion member?"

"Yes. This is Baskerville house. I'm Glen, Glen Baskerville. The only son in this family."

"Owh... I'm Jack, Jack Bezarius, third son of Bezarius family. Can I… come in?"

"Yes. Come over here."

From that day, Glen and Jack becomes best friend. They sing together with Glen's girlfriend. After a year, Lacie died because she was sent to the Abyss. Baskerville learned that if they can get the Will of Abyss, they could rule the whole world.

4 years passed. It is the time where Jack needs to part with Juliet. Jack watches when the Queen of Darkness was taking Juliet with her.

"Morgana-sama, please take a good care of Juliet for me. I'm begging you."

"I know. However, I need to erase her memory until she replaces me as the new Queen of Darkness and return her back to her real family. Don't worry, it won't take a long time for her to come and search for you."

"Thank God. Thank you, Morgana."

"You are welcome. Who is he?"

"He is my nephew, Jack Bezarius. He said, he wants to see Juliet for a last time."

"Oh, so this is Jack, the most beloved brother to Juliet. Juliet, you need to say goodbye to your mother and your brother. Next time, when you are power enough, you must come back here. For the sake of your family in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Something bad will happen to you, your friend and your family. When the time comes, Juliet will surely come to your aid and someone who will possess B-Rabbit power."

"Goodbye, big brother, mama. I will meet you again, someday."

That time, Juliet was 5 years old. A few weeks later, Glen kills everyone and brings them into the Abyss. Jack doesn't has other choice, he has to kill Glen because he doesn't any people died. In the end, he sacrifices himself to seal Glen's power for a very long time.

At the darkness world,...

"What I need to do, Morgana-sama?"

"Nothing. I want you to meet my family. Everyone, come out now."

"Hello, my dear lady."

"Huh?"

"Don't scared. I'm Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri. These are my knights, Conrad, Gwendel and Wolfram."

"I'm Juliet, Juliet Bezarius."

"My name is Hikari Myra, Morgana is my alias. I want you to call me mother when we are here, okay?"

"Okay, oka-sama."

18 years passes. Juliet now is 23 years old. She goes to see Morgana for the truth.

"Oka-sama, is it truth that you take me from my mother for me to be the new Queen?"

"Why you ask that?"

"I just think about that a few weeks ago."

"I think it is time for you to learn the truth about my intension to bring you here. Your mother, Lady Sally has predicted that something will happen to Bezarius family in the future. So, to avoid Vessalius disappear, she sent you here. She hoped that I would bring you back to your family that time. Your cousin, Jack will reincarnate in that young boy body, which mean he is your grandson, Oz Bezarius. Baskerville family will pushed him into the Abyss after 100 years if Earth time but Oz saves himself by make contract with Bloodstained Black Rabbit. Even though he makes the contract, his body itself contains the power to hold full power of B-Rabbit."

"Why did my mother do that? I can save Bezarius family in last time. What could happen the time that I should live?"

"After a few days you stayed here, Glen Baskerville killed everyone in the Sabrie and Vincent, Gilbert's brother opened the door to the Abyss. Everyone who lived and died pushed inside the Abyss. Jack didn't want to kill Glen but to seal Glen's power, he killed Glen and sacrifice himself. Now, he waits for the last heir and the only one wield the strong power, B-Rabbit power."

"Jack nii-chan... When I can go back?"

"When Oz held his adult ceremony. But, you can go back whenever you know when you will meet your family back."

"How I can go back, oka-sama?"

"I don't know how to send you back there because the trace of your family is gone. Only you can find them. Together with your power and your courage, find and help them, Juliet. Only you can help your great grandson."

"It means I need to find the way myself. It is correct, oka-sama?"

"Yes, Juliet."

"Juliet, it is the time you need to know about me too. You no need to call me oka-sama anymore. I'm Hikari Myra, princess of Hikari kingdom. I teach every magic I know and the power that you possess. Yuuri is the king of this kingdom. I let you stay here because time here is much slower from Earth. We are far from your world which means your dimension. You need to find yourself. I think better you ask ASURA, space ship that help all the dimension in this universe."

"ASURA?"

"Yes."

"Myra nee-san, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. What is it, Yuuri? Something bad happen?"

"No. What are you doing? You tell her everything?"

"Yes. There is nothing to hide since this the time for her to know about what happen when her mother sent her to me."

"I'm sorry, Juliet. For keeping you here. It is not our intension. It is because your mother to do so. To teach you magic and your power, as the payment your mother must gave you to us and we will returned you back to your family."

After 2 more years stay with Myra, Juliet takes a job as enforcement at ASURA. She be friend with Tomoyo. Tomoyo helps her to searches her family. Another friend; Ross also helps her.

They search together for a few months. Juliet inherits some of her mother power and she can feels something bad like her mother does. She asks Tomoyo and Ross to find her family more faster but she is too late.

She can't do anything but need to wait for 1 year to pass and save him. But, other thing happen. Gilbert, Break and Sharon find him first after he gets out from Abyss.

For Juliet, that is not the time for her to reveal herself yet. She waits for other chance that makes Oz to hear it.

But, yet she saves them from white rabbit dimension and sends them to one of her secret house on Earth. She doesn't wish to stay there but since Gilbert as her who is she, she just answer that her name is Julie, not Juliet.

She needs to wait for a time where everybody stay together and when she can meets her cousin again.

Sorry about wrong surname before because I follow from Wikipedia. This is second chapter from my collection and hope you love it.

See you next time on the next chapter.

I have finish first part for gundam seed. Read it and rate it.


End file.
